Destiny
by nm198334
Summary: T'yel and Selemani the children of Spock and Uhura race through time to save their mother and change history. What they did not expect was to land in an alternate timeline. The TOS timeline.
1. Papa

_Chapter 1_

"Brother." she stepped into his office at Starfleet Academy, where she corrected herself upon seeing Lt Sanchez and Fourth year Cadet Tiberius Kirk, his transporter theory aide

"Permission to enter Commander Selemani" She could not read her brother. Just like her father. He was emotionless. But it was not always so. She still remembered Selemani's fingertips wiping away her tears, "Don't cry T'yel." She could see her mother then. Her beautiful mother laughing, singing, Speaking to her and her brother in many languages of the federation and beyond. She was right there and T'yel could feel her love. She could feel her brother's protective nature. "Noone will hurt you again." he never said it, but she could feel his thoughts. He would become ill after each time he tried to comfort her. He stopped when he turned 10 and took his memories with him. He became cold and distant just like Father.

Her brother turned off the desktop holoprojector the men were discussing. "Cadet T'yel" said the young blond man. She acknowledged in kind,

"Cadet Kirk". She had always felt silly calling her best friend such a name, as well as calling her brother Commander. But rules were rules. Protocol had to be followed. Although the mishap of calling Commander Selemani -brother, was nothing compared to Regulation 1138 in which her father, much more Vulcan than she or her brother, had broken. Her unfeeling father. It was hard to believe he would break any rules for her mother.

She had heard the stories from Uncle Jim. How they were already in love on their first mission. How he caught them kissing many times on Enterprise. T'yel was not sure she believed her Uncle. She was certain her father had no affection for her, why should she believe he had any for her mother. It tugged at her as she looked at her brother. Her brother who inherited all the genes of the human phenotype. Outwardly he did not look Vulcan. His ears were human. He was just as light as father which might have been the only superficial attribute father had given him. But inside he was all Vulcan control and logic. He was just in human in appearance. Father Hiraku and Father Ben would remark that he was a clone of Spock. A vulcan in a human body. This is why he must be her father's favorite.

T'yel on the other hand felt like an anomaly. Tiberius' father had told her she looked very much like her mother. She had the same delicate features from her mother her skin color, a shade lighter, that Tiberius had said was beautiful. It was awkward coming from her best friend, who she was certain preferred green-skinned Orion girls. She did inherit her father's eyebrows which she disdained. With 100% certainty. T'yel concluded this feature was not beautiful. So she plucked them every week which made her dislike her father even more. What she could not get rid of was her pointed ears which gave her Vulcan ancestry away. Her emotions, control and brain functioning were wholly human. She was more Vulcan in appearance than her favored older brother, but she was human inside. A human woman trapped in a vulcan body. To her father, she must truly be a disappointment.

T'yel had seen Dr. Mccoy's reports when she was 10..Father Hikaru had hidden them from her on his Padd. Her brain was damaged. She had suffered irreparable damage at 2 . Tiberius was 4 on the Enterpise the day it happened. He says he remembers T'yel being a chatterbox. Talking in 5 different languages by the time she was 1. But then she stops talking. She says one word, "mama," until she is 5.

Even by human standards, she is an imbecile.

This is why her father did not want her.

 _"_ _T'yel do you want something to eat?" Father Hikaru asks._

 _"_ _Mama"_

 _"_ _T'yel did you brush your teeth?" Father Ben asks_

 _"_ _Mama"_

 _"_ _Good night T'yel", Demora says kissing her adopted sister goodnight._

 _"_ _Mama"_

 _They are playing, Her older sister Demora holds T'yel in her lap as she plays against Father Hiraku. It's an ancient Earth game called Scrabble. T'yel watches as her sister looks inquisitvely at the words.. Scratching her head_

 _"_ _I quit father, "Demora laughs snuggling closer to her sister._

 _"_ _Mama" T'yell reaches for the blocks with letters as she has seen her sister and Father Hiraku do, and spells D-i-l-i t-h-i-u-m._

 _She knows what happens next as Father Hiraku tells the house computer to record._

 _She has seen this recording many times on Father Hiraku's PADD._

 _"_ _Do you know what this word is?"_

 _T'yel looks at it and says, "mama," As she spells T-R-A-N-S-P-O-R-T-E-R._

 _They play again, her and Father Hiraku._

 _She plays until she beats Father Hiraku. But her answers never change._

 _"_ _Mama"_

 _She hears him. Who is that voice? T'yel has heard that voice before. Her sister Demora is crying, Saying she is so proud of T'yel. Tyel leaves her lap and follows the voice of Father Hiraku and the other voice . A voice that she can't quite place but is familiar all the same. Father Hiraku is sending a transmission. She stands on her tiptoes to see the image on the screen and gives a small wave. T'yel adds another word that day._

 _"_ _Papa"  
_  
***

She broke out of her reverie, "What do you need" Selemeni paused, "sister", dropping the formalities.

"Today.." . She needed her brother.. He no longer shared much. But even when he was on New Vulcan he would visit her on this day. Never speaking of it. He would not share mother on this day. But it was the day she felt closest to her brother. Her very human looking brother who would help her deal with the sadness and help her mediate so she could get through another year. T'yel thought, perhaps it also helped him as well.

Or not.

"I know the significance of today. As you see I am occupied. We shall speak tomorrow. Dismissed Cadet."

 _I will protect you. I will never let anyone hurt you again._

She nodded, " Of course Commander"

Her brother turned the holoprojector on without look back at T'yal, "Let's continue.."

She stepped out of his office and hurried down the academy halls, happy that they were empty. That noone could see her emotions. They only thing she had left of her mother were her human emotions. That was all she had left and she was not going to control them like Selemani.

What she did have from her Vulcan side was shame from exhibiting them as she walked down the stairwell, her gait unsteady, shaking trying to hold sadness in until she could get to her quarters.

"T'yel" she turned around to see Tiberius running after her.

"Go away Tiberius, " She said weakly as she sat on one of the stairs, her head in her hands trying to cover the tears so he would not see.

He says nothing but "I am not a Betazoid but I know when my best friend needs me." he says sitting down and putting his arm around her to draw her close.T'yel was grateful Tiberius did not listen, for she needed him now.

"I can't remember her!" she cries into his chest. Vulcans are supposed to remember everything. She only knows the stories people tell anecdotes. And she holds on to what little she can remember from what her brother shared so long ago.

She was 2,her brother 7 when her mother died. The Romulans had boarded the ship killing mercilessly and taking prisoners. Their mother had raced from the bridge to the Enterprises Child Center. Father unable to follow had to stay on the bridge as was his duty as first officer. They never made it to the escape pods. Instead they were taken offship.

It was at this part of the reports that T'yel felt guilt. It wasn't enough that she could never be as logical and intelligent as a Vulcan but her mother was singled out because of her. Did her father and brother lay blame on her for this?

The witness said the Romulans took great interest in the mother of a Vulcan baby. Perhaps had she not been part Vulcan, her mother would just have been locked away with the rest of the prisoners. Instead they tortured her. Witnesses said when they took her away, Selemani jumped at the guards kicking and punching. But he was 7. T'yel cannot picture her brother doing such a thing.. And this part of the report gives her a sense of closeness to her brother. He cares.

He cared.

Two days they were locked in the hold of the ship. No water. No Food. They can hear her screams. Soon she stops screaming. One of the witnesses says a Romulan woman comes in during the night and picks T'yel up and places her with her mother. In T'yels dreams she is still alive. She kisses her baby and T'yel goes back to sleep. When she wakes up, mother is no longer awake. "Wake up mama, wake up" T'yel says silently as she read the reports Father Hiraku thought he had hidden from her so long ago on his Padd. The rescue party comes but it was too late. They found her beautiful mother bruised and lying in blood.

T'yel is in her mother's arms when they find her. T'yal does not have many memories but she does remember the sound of phasers. The door blowing in and father standing there with Uncle Jim and Dr. Mccoy. She holds her hands up to be picked up by Papa but he doesn't pick her up at all. Did he cry at all? She thinks he did. But what 2 yr old remembers? A vulcan 2 yr old. But she is Vulcan by phenotype only. Her mind is wholly human and she cannot remember. Perhaps she is making this up. Only her father, her very distant father could tell her.

She tries hard to remember. "Father" she cries in Vulcan. T'yel was never good with languages. But she can faintly remember calling him father in his tongue. "Help mama. She is not well." Her father falling to his knees and grabbing them both and saying, "Nyota , nyota" over and over again.

"Spock, you need to get up." she can hear the voice of Dr Mcoy as she felt herself between her father's chest and her mothers body. She has been rocking like this for 1 hour, 2 min and 15 sec. Father will not stop rocking back and forth. "Jim get me a sedative."

"Papa" He father doesn't feel well.

Before Dr. Mccoy can give her father they hypo, she touches his face and it's dark. It's cold and she is frightened. She sees mountains fall and planets explode and she can hear her father yelling. He never yells. She had never heard him raise his voice. Anger, sadness and rage. she hears him now and she is terrified. She can feel something..something she cannot name shattering. Him calling out for "my Nyota come back."She can't breathe. T'yel feels like she is breaking in many pieces. T'yel feels like a weight is upon her and she can't breath.

T'yel knows from the reports that she is barely alive. She spends a month in sickbay. A vulcan healer is called in. She can no longer talk except to say "mama."

Since her mother's death she has only been in her father's presence twice since gaining entry to Starfleet Academy.

The first time she was with her father was when T'yel was discharged back to her father as soon as she was well. Or as well as she could ever hope to be. Father took her and Selemani to New Vulcan which was to be their new home after he left Starfleet. It did not last. In little over a month, she and Selemani were placed with Hikaru and Ben Sulu by their father.

T'yel wants to know why. But she is afraid of his answer. He is a Vulcan and he will not lie. He will tell her that it was because of her they picked mama out of the hostages. Her father will tell her how embarrassed he was of her when he brought her to New Vulcan and she could only say one word in federation standard-"mama."

She has her other fathers, sister Demora and her comforter, Selemani. She does not need Papa. Selemani was always by her side,until he was summoned to New Vulcan by father when he was 10.

Father does not summon her.

TBC


	2. 30 point 41 seconds

They walked across the grounds of Starfleet Academy towards her dormitory. Other students were lounging with friends on benches, milling about in groups, laughing in the early evening. It was a dichotomy that unsettled T'yel as the ache in her heart became more crushing.

Her gaze followed a fellow student sharing a funny story with another peer. She could picture her mother sitting on the bench, taking a break from studies to chat with a roommate. Another couple were situated next to a tree near Robau Hall. It looked like the blossoming of new love as the male cadet stepped timidly forward before sharing a chaste kiss on the female cadet's cheek.

T'yel could see her mother standing by that very tree, could she have been kissed in such a way by her father? Starfleet Academy is where their family story had begun. Father was so distant. The fact she and Selemani even existed, T'yel thought, was by no means a miracle.

"Your brother is hurting too"

T'yell knows Tiberius speaks the truth. She just wished Selemani did not keep everything in.

"He closes himself off to me", T'yel looks up at the clear San Francisco night sky, thinking not just of her brother but her Papa. The father that never wanted her. "It makes me feel lonely."

Tiberius takes her hand in his, "I'm…" A group of Orion girls pass and his voice hitches an octave lower, " here". A pang of jealousy struck T'yel a moment, she wished she had the same effect on Tiberius.

But of course they are best friends. That's it. That is all. He has been one of the few things she can count on and his humor is one of them.

He looks at her slyly, "You know on New Vulcan holding hands would be…"

T'yel answers with a smirk, "Indecent."

"Your father is still upset I took your honor," Tiberius added playfully, nudging his friend in the shoulder and T'yel can't help but nudge him back as they walk across campus. She is feeling a bit better already.

T'yel thinks back to New Vulcan, learning that she could make Father angry and doing it deliberately. It wasn't rebellion. She wanted her father to say something. Anything. She touches the necklace clasped around her throat . The necklace her father transported back to her after she threw it at him in a fit of rage and left New Vulcan. After years of not being raised by him, he thought presenting a necklace was sufficient? Despite that, she continues to wear it. It's an amulet from Vulcan. Old Vulcan. A Vokayan amulet. It's one thing she has of Papa and of a people she wished she felt closer to.

Tiberius touches her earlobes, ever so slightly bringing her back from her thoughts on New Vulcan. Does he know that touching her there makes her tingle with something other than mere delight. Most likely not. He is her best friend after all. He fingers the earrings that match her amulet dangling beneath her ears. Turquoise. He had given them to her on her 18th revolution around the sun.

Wanting to displace these feelings of uncomfortableness she says in a half deprecating and half joking manner, "You would not take the honor of an elf." Tiberius after all would not even take advantage of an Orion although she had seen him stare many a times at the green skinned beauties. Every man did.

Tiberius shook his head, "Jesus, Mary and Jupiter are you that oblivious?"

Was she? They were by that tree near Robau Hall. That tree where the couple she spied on once stood. Where perhaps her mother stood with her father whispering of their plans for the future in the stars.

He has his hand on her back swinging her gently towards the tree, "What the-"T'yel says her left hand reaching Tiberius' shoulder for balance.

"Friends do not do this on New Vulcan" Tiberius took her right hand and instead of holding on like they usually do, he touches his fingertips deliberately to hers. Her whole body shivered in excitement as she closed her eyes, leaning against the tree into the palm of his hand, letting the sensation flow through her, pulsing in areas of her body which made her feel ashamed.

She had always felt nothing but friendship for him, but that time on New Vulcan was different. T'yel wanted to make Papa angry. In doing so she did feel something else she wasn't expecting for Tiberius. In her anger at father , she had quickly put it aside. When she reunited with her friend at Starfleet Academy she was certain it was just a passing curiosity for them both and nothing more.

She would not let him know the effect it had on her. Their friendship was not worth ruining.

T'yel opened her eyes, His forehead was pressed against hers, his eyes closed. This was truly awkward and she had to make it right. But she did not know how.

"You don't want an elf" she whispered, feeling his hot rapid breath against her cheek.

Tiberius's eyes slowly opened, his forehead still pressed against hers. he said each work slowly and distinctly, " I have always wanted you."

T'yel snatched her hand back, Tiberius hand falling away. His eyes looked confused and hurt. She had hurt him but this was not right. It had to stop. Because of what happened on New Vulcan, he was punished because of what they did.

She pushed him away, "You do not Tiberius. You could have been the first human at the New Vulcan Science Academy. Because of me, my father would not admit you."

His head shook. " No, I chose Starfleet because I knew you would study here"

T'yel looked down at the ground her head in her hands. "No you aren't telling the truth. My father wanted you gone."

"Your father is many things, but not vindictive. I was admitted and I chose you."

This was far too much for T'yel. She thought back to the taunts of her childhood. Papa had left her. Her brother taken away. No one would love her. No one. Tiberius? He had refused an opportunity of a lifetime to be with her. She was not worth It. Father had admitted him to the New Vulcan Science Academy and he had chosen Starfleet? Unlike Uncle Jim, Tiberius was always into science. On the Enterprise he spent most of his time in the science lab. His dream since they were young was to learn from the best and brightest in the sciences on New Vulcan.

"You are mistaken Tiberius. You cannot feel that way."

"Stop. Stop with this self deprecating bullshit for once T'yel. Do you know how many other classmates I have to fight off ...just to be your friend? Do you see how the other guys look at you?"

No she did not see. All she could see where her classmates from years ago taunting her for things she could not control. How she wanted to be accepted by her human classmates. She could not fit in as a vulcan, but perhaps as a human? It was not so.

"I am not normal" T'yel says quietly. Not referring to being part Vulcan or part human. But the part of her that changed the day her mother died. She allowed him to lean closer, " I will never be normal."

The look she can see in his eyes, is desire. This is not the first time she has seen him look at her this way. But the first time T'yel realizes what it is and how long he has harbored these feelings for her. She is afraid and she does not know why.

"I" ,he paused, closing the distance between them and cupping her face in his hands,

"I have wanted you just as you are. Then and now. and I would not want you to change. But I couldn't fix the hurt you feel and I want you to be happy. Let me make you happy."

He then says the words T'yel thought no man would say to her. "I love you"

T'yel wrenched away from his hands, the disappointment evident in his face.

"Do.. not... say..those..things." she kept her voice steady, trying not to betray what she truly felt as she climbed the stairs to her dormitory.

"I do. I have loved you since we were kids"

No,she said to herself,, her back still turned away. I am broken. You cannot love me. Please love someone who is more worthy of your affections. Not me. "Leave Tiberius. Go."

A forceful exhale was heard, his steps drifting away.

T'yel placed her hand on the door sensor, the door sliding open beckoning her entry. As she stepped in, Tiberius raced up the stairs catching the door, holding it to prevent it from closing.

"Tiberius, I said…..,"

She didn't expect him to press his finger against her lips preventing her from talking.

"I love you so much I have been working months with your brother on a research project he started with Professor Scott. A project I do for you. That your closed off brother does.."... He took her by her shoulders forcing her to look at him, his voice filled with exasperation "...for you! Because Selemani would do anything for his little sister. Do you really think he likes shutting you out? He is shutting you out to protect you."

A special research project? Selemani had been engrossed in labwork since she began her Starfleet studies. 192 missed lunches and dinners. 29 missed events. It wasn't because he was trying to avoid her. Her big brother was doing something for her.

Before she could ask what it was, what it could possibly be, Tiberius lifted her chin and spoke softly, "It will make everything right again. As it should be."

Before she could object and later as she thought about it, she would not have, He brought his lips upon hers in a tender kiss before leaving out into the night. T'yel stood there, biting her bottom lip, still tasting a bit of mint that Tiberius had left behind, when his lips had touched hers.

Mere seconds. 30.41.

Perhaps everything was not as it should be, but in 30.41 seconds the universe felt perfectly right.

 **TBC**

 **3rd and 4th chapters are already finished. I just have to type them in. Tiberius is not like Capt Kirk, but I wanted to show how one can be very different than their parents. He doesn't run after Orion girls. Or many girls for that matter. He only has eyes for one. And although Spock has left the Enterprise for New Vulcan after the death of Nyota, he is still friends with Capt Kirk, inviting Tiberius into his home in Chapter 4. Time travel coming up soon. NExt chapter will explain why T'yel refers to herself as an elf.**


End file.
